


You're mine & Im Yours

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: Harry trở về một cách đầy bất ngờVà thú thực là Eggsy thích nó





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeW/gifts).



Đã hơn 6 tháng kể từ ngày V - day và Eggsy đã chính thức trở thành một trong những đặc vụ sáng giá nhất của Kingsman. Tuy là đã chặn đứng được một âm mưu khủng bố như vậy nhưng có vẻ như Arthur (Merlin) chẳng quan tâm mấy đến cái chiến tích ngầm vang dội của cậu mà vẫn để cho chàng trai trẻ tuổi dán mông ở nhà làm công việc bàn giấy suốt-6-con-mẹ-nó-tháng.

Nhưng bất bình thì được cái mẹ gì chứ, ổng là sếp mà! Thôi thì làm vài công việc nhàn hạ rồi về thăm mẹ và Daisy còn hơn - Eggsy nghĩ

Gần đây Kingsman cũng xôn xao về một vụ việc gì đó, nhưng khi thấy mặt cậu là mấy ông tướng nhanh chóng lảng sang vấn đề khác rồi chuồn lẹ, thật khó chịu hết sức. Tuy vậy cậu vẫn kịp nghe gì gì đó kiểu như ai đó trở về hay một cái gì đó quan trong sắp đáp chuyến bay về trụ sở và tối nay...

Kệ đi... xong cái mớ mà tên hói chết tiệt giao cho cậu cái đã!

\------------------------------------------------------

9 giờ tối....

Căn nhà vẫn im ắng và tối như thường lệ, duy chỉ có văn phòng của Eggsy vẫn sáng đèn. JB hiện không có ở đây vì Daisy đang phát cuồng con pug và thậm chí đã hứa rằng sẽ ăn súp lơ trong bữa tối nên cậu anh zai của năm đành để cục cưng của mình ở lại nhà mẹ sau khi đã có một màn chia tay đẫm nước mắt với con cún

Eggsy thở dài buông cây bút, khẽ vặn vẹo người rồi đi tìm đồ uống, dù gì cậu cũng ngồi ở chỗ này gần ba giờ đồng hồ rồi là gì, phải có chút gì giải trí chứ

Rót lưng chừng một ly Martini, Eggsy lục trong đống báo buổi sáng cậu để quên trên bàn và lấy ra tờ The Sun. Chẳng có gì mới ngoài mấy cái tít scandal này nọ của mấy ông bà hầm hố tại Hollywood hay mấy khu công nghiệp đang tụt dốc, bla bla bla. Cậu cũng chẳng muốn dán cái mớ này lên tường, ngày xưa Harry làm vậy để nhớ lại mấy chiến công hiển hách của ổng, còn cậu chẳng lẽ chỉ để nhớ lại những ngày tháng mòn mông xử lý mớ rác kia thôi à?

Lắc đầu rũ đi những suy nghĩ trong đầu, Eggsy nhấp một ngụm nhỏ rồi đặt lại tờ báo vào chỗ cũ, tính lên phòng hoàn thành công việc nhưng tiếng chuông cửa đã kéo cậu lại. Còn ai có thể đến thăm vào giờ này chứ?

Ngay khi tay nắm cửa vừa xoay, một cái bóng đen lập tức vồ lấy cậu. Eggsy đẩy gã nhưng hắn nhanh chóng siết lấy cổ tay và ấn cậu vào tường. Gã có vẻ cao hơn Eggsy, hơi thở nồng nặc mùi rượu và hơn hết là gã khoẻ hơn cậu.

"Ngươi là ai" Eggsy gằn, lấy tường làm điểm dựa đẩy mình ra sau nhưng gã đã giữ thắt lưng và ghim cậu dính vào tường, gã khẽ cúi xuống và cắn lên cổ cậu và vết cắn khẽ rỉ máu. Tay gã rời khỏi cổ tay cậu và lần mò xuống sâu hơn

"Chết tiệt, ta không lịch sự nữa đâu" chàng trai gầm lên, quay phắt lại sau với đôi tay tự do, đấm thẳng vào một bên mặt người lạ khiến gã lùi lại phía sau. Eggsy khom người thủ thế nhưng gã người lạ đã vọt thẳng về phía cầu thang

"NÀY" cậu thét lên rồi đuổi theo, thấy gã đi vào phòng ngủ của cậu. Eggsy sôi máu xông vào và thấy nhói lên ở cổ, nhanh chóng tầm nhìn chàng trai trẻ nhoè đi và ai đó đẩy cậu ngã lên giường.

Không thể cử động, đầu óc mụ mị và hơn hết cậu muốn biết gã là ai. Gã chỉ tiến đến gần cậu rồi rút thắt lưng của Eggsy trong sự phản kháng yếu ớt như con mồi bị sập bẫy.

"Ta nghĩ Kingsman đã đào tạo em hơn thế này chứ" giọng nói quen thuộc đến mức cậu phải nín thở để lắng nghe "có vẻ ta đã sai khi đánh giá em cao đến vậy, nhỉ?

"Ha...Harry?" Nhịp tim cậu loạn nhịp trong lồng ngực

Người đàn ông cởi áo khoác ngoài ném đi khi tiến lại gần cậu, Eggsy không dám chắc đó là Harry cho đến khi ông dí sát vào cậu và qua ánh sáng mờ mờ của chiếc đèn dạ quang, Eggsy mới thốt lên đầy cảm xúc khi nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu quen thuộc ấy

"Harry, chúa tôi... Là ông thật hả?"

Harry Hart không nói gì khi ông bật đèn lên, lặng lẽ tựa vào tường nhìn cậu và Eggsy thấy có gì đó không ổn

"Harry?" Cậu thử lại lần nữa khi cố di chuyển cơ thể nặng trịch, cảm nhận thuốc mê thấm ào từng tế báo của mình

"Cậu bé à" Harry mở lời, chậm rãi tiến đến giường. Eggsy cố tránh nhưng cậu chỉ run lên rồi nằm vô dụng trên giường, nỗi sợ hãi vô hình ngày càng tăng lên trong lồng ngực "Cậu nghĩ ta đã chết thật rồi ư?"

"Ô- ông đang nói cái gì vậy? Làm gì thế?! HARRY!!?" Eggsy chống chọi với cơn mê, cậu thốt lên khi đôi tay lạnh chạm vào và phanh chiếc áo sơ mi mình đang mặc. Chàng trai trẻ vung tay với một nắm đấm yếu ớt vào gã đăc vụ lớn tuổi nhưng ông chẳng có vẻ gì là bận tâm tới việc mình vừa bị đánh.

Eggsy thử lại với một cú đấm khác nhưng Harry đã nắm lấy và đè tay cậu xuống giường

"Đừng" ông thầm thì vào tai cậu rồi quay lại với khuôn ngực trần, Harry khẽ hôn lên làn da ấm của cơ thể bên dưới trước khi ngậm cắn đầu ngực đang cương lên. Eggsy run nhẹ trước sự đụng chạm, cậu vặn vẹo người tránh khỏi sự kích thích nhưng một bàn tay đã ấn bụng cậu xuống, giữ cậu nằm yên

"Har... aghh" tiếng rên vụt khỏi môi cậu khi Harry để lại một dấu răng sâu trên làn da không tì vết. Người đàn ông ngồi dậy nhìn cậu, đôi mắt lục mơ màng nhìn lại và cậu đang có vẻ nỗ lực hết mình để có thể trườn ra khỏi sự kìm kẹp của ông. Harry nắm lấy tay cậu và với một động tác nhanh và nhẹ nhàng, Eggsy thấy mình đang nằm úp xuống giường, chiếc áo sơ mi nhanh chóng bị lột bỏ cùng chiếc quần mà cậu đang mặc

"Nhìn nơi xinh đẹp này xem, Eggsy" Harry nói - một cách hài lòng khi chạm vào nơi đó của chàng trai

"Đừng... làm ơn..." Eggsy đỏ mặt, siết lấy ga giường khi chiếc lưỡi ướt át mân mê trên những nếp thịt rồi tiến xa hơn nữa. Không dừng lại ở đó, Harry mở rộng cậu ngay lần đầu tiên với hai ngón khiến Eggsy thét lên trong đau đớn

"Shhh, sẽ ổn thôi bé con à" Người đàn ông hứa trong lúc đẩy sâu hơn vào trong cơ thể nóng rẫy của chàng trai. Eggsy nhăn lại vì đau, cầu xin Harry dừng lại nhưng ông chẳng có vẻ gì là muốn nghe mà cứ tiếp tục di chuyển cho đến khi Harry trượt ngón thứ ba vào trong khiến Eggsy quằn người trong cơn đau và cậu đến ngay sau đó

"Chỉ với ngón tay, thật sao Eggsy?" Harry lắc đầu tỏ vẻ thất vọng

"Làm... ơn, Harry... dừng lại..." Eggsy thở nặng nhọc, cố gắng mở rộng phía dưới với ba ngón tay vẫn còn bên trong, cậu run lên trong sợ hãi khi Harry cúi xuống và khẽ thầm thì

"Mọi thứ mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi"

Ông lục tìm trong ngăn kéo và ném lên giường chất bôi trơn, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi chàng trai vẫn đang nửa tỉnh nửa mê đang khỏa thân nằm bất động. Harry cúi xuống rải nụ hôn lên ngực, bụng rồi xuống sâu hơn nữa, tay nhanh chóng lột bỏ những lớp vải rườm rà trên cơ thể mình và một lần nữa, ông mở rộng cậu mà không có chất bôi trơn khiến Eggsy giật nảy, rên lên đau đớn trong từng lượt đẩy.

"Đ- đau... lắm... Harry" chàng trai thều thào và Harry chỉ mỉm cười, đổ chất bôi trơn lên tay và lặp lại một lần nữa và lần này cơ mặt Eggsy giãn ra một chút

"Tốt hơn rồi chứ, nhóc con?"

Eggsy cương lên một lần nữa, cậu quay mặt sang một bên để giấu đi sự xấu hổ nhưng Harry đã đỡ lấy cằm và bắt cậu nhìn ông

"Chẳng phải sẽ tốt hơn sao? Khi để bản năng dẫn lối, hm?"

"Đây...hahh... không phải là ông...Harry..." đôi mắt xanh nhìn ông đầy buồn bã "ông đã làm gì vậy?"

Harry cắn mút vành tai cậu trước khi nói với nụ cười vẫn trên môi "một liều thuốc mê nhẹ thôi bé con. Để em có thể đủ tỉnh táo để cảm nhận được. Cũng có chút xấu hổ đấy, khi nó được hòa lẫn với thuốc kích dục loại mạnh"

Eggsy tròn mắt nhìn Harry, điều đó đủ để giải thích cho việc cơ thể cậu ngày một nóng lên và ngứa ngáy toàn thân. Nhưng không đời nào cậu có thể chịu thua, đúng chứ? Đặc biệt là cái trường hợp bị bỏ thuốc một cách lãng xẹt thế này, và chắc chắn rằng cậu không muốn như thế.

Nhưng có thật là cậu không muốn điều này? Ý cậu là cậu cũng có tính cảm với Harry... nhưng không phải thế này, đúng chứ? Harry là người đã dẫn lối cho cậu khi cậu vẫn còn loay hoay trong bóng tối để tìm đường ra, Harry là ánh sáng phía cuối đường hầm, là hình mẫu để cậu hướng tới, là-

"Em đang nghĩ gì thế bé con?" Lời nói quen thuộc kéo cậu về với hiện thực đầy xấu hổ, không những thế Eggsy còn có thể cảm nhận được sức nặng của thứ thẳng đứng của Harry đang ở trên môi mình. Và chẳng cần nói một lời, cậu hé môi để nó trượt vào trong. Cậu chẳng thể nói đó là do thuốc hay do cậu nữa.

Eggsy sặc lên khi Harry đẩy mạnh và sâu xuống cuống họng của mình, cậu định quay đi nhưng ông đã giữ đầu cậu và giữ một khoảng không thể chàng trai có thể thở khi ông vẫn ở trong miệng cậu. Lưỡi của Eggsy tự động lướt lên phần thân của Harry, mút mát từng chút một mùi vị của người đàn ông khi tinh dịch ở phần đỉnh khẽ rỉ ra. Cậu mân mê từng tấc da thịt nóng hổi phía trong khoang miệng mà quên mất đôi mắt nâu vẫn dõi theo từng cử động của mình.

Harry khẽ gầm gừ khi nhìn Eggsy đang ngấu nghiến hạ bộ của mình, người đàn ông nhấn hông xuống sâu hơn và giữ một lúc trước khi rút ra với chút tinh dịch còn vương trên đôi môi đỏ mọng đang sưng lên vì những nụ hôn quá mạnh bạo. Người đàn ông cúi xuống cắn lên vai cậu, để lại dấu hôn trên cổ chàng trai và Eggsy có thể cảm nhận được Harry ở phía sau của mình, quá cỡ và cứng như đá.

Chàng trai chưa kịp chuẩn bị gì thì người đàn ông đã tiến sâu vào cậu. Eggsy khom người lại kìm nén cơn đau bất ngờ từ phía dưới và cậu lại nghe ông vỗ về

"Sẽ ổn thôi mà..." Harry nói giữa những vết cắn trên da cậu, giọng khàn đi vì ham muốn.

Một lúc sau ông di chuyển, thật nhẹ nhàng cho đến khi mọi thứ vượt tầm kiểm soát. Eggsy nâng đôi tay yếu ớt bám lấy cổ Harry mà thở dốc, đôi mắt xanh ứa nước và cậu vẫn đang cố để thư giãn hết sức trong khi Harry ôm lấy eo cậu và dồn hết sức cho mọi lần đẩy.

"Em sẽ ổn thôi cậu bé đáng yêu à" Harry nhấm nháp cần cổ của chàng trai và hôn lên mọi nơi ông có thể với tới

"Q- quá sức... mất... Harry... " Cậu nói trong những lần thở ngắt quãng và mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán cậu.

Harry không nói gì, vẫn yêu cậu với những lần đẩy ngày một mạnh bạo. Ông phủ những dấu hôn lên mọi nơi trên da cậu, hôn và nâng niu cơ thể phía dưới.

"Tại sao em... không... tìm ta?" Harry bỗng nói trong những hơi thở gấp gáp

"Em k...không thể...mm..."

"Em... có biết... ta... lạnh... thế nào không?"

Eggsy không thể đáp, vì mọi không khí trong phổi cậu ngày càng bị rút cạn sau mỗi lần đẩy

"Chẳng lẽ... ta đối với...em... không là gì hết sao?"

Chàng trai lắc đầu, đôi mắt xanh trực sụp xuống vì mệt

"Em.. nói đi... Eggsy... Unwin, ta... là gì... trong... trái tim em vậy?"

"Mọi... thứ" cậu thầm thì và điều đó khiến Harry khựng lại "Em... yêu ông...Harry" thế rồi cậu tới ngay sau đó, trên tay Harry và Harry cũng xuất vào sâu trong cậu

"Vậy... tại sao??"

"Em xin lỗi" một lời sau cuối, chàng trai đầu hàng trước giấc ngủ đè nặng trên đôi mi

***************************************************

Eggsy tỉnh dậy với cơ thể đau ê ẩm, một phần vì cậu vẫn choáng váng vì thuốc, và phần lớn vẫn thuộc về trận mây mưa trước đó. Cậu nhìn sang Harry, người vẫn đang say ngủ với vòng tay quanh cậu đầy chắc chắn

"Harry?" Eggsy khẽ lay người đàn ông. Nhưng đáp lại chỉ là tiếng rên khẽ

"Harry" cậu thử lại lần nữa và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi đôi mắt nâu nhận ra mình

"Hey, chào ông" chàng trai mỉm cười khi nhận một nụ hôn dịu dàng trên môi

"Chào em, cậu bé. Em thấy sao rồi?" Người đàn ông hỏi nhẹ nhàng khi với tay bật đèn lên.

"Người em... đau quá!" Giọng cậu vỡ ra như muốn khóc và Harry một lần nữa vỗ về cậu

"Đợi ta một chút..." ông nói đầy hối lỗi rồi nhanh chóng bước vào phòng tắm, Eggsy có thể nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy.

Một lát sau Harry quay lại giường, tiến đến bé cưng đang ngủ trên giường. Ông kéo tấm mền mỏng che phủ cơ thể của Eggsy và điều đó khiến ông sững lại

Những dấu vết mà ông để lại hôm qua giờ chúng đang tái đi, loang lổ sắc tím khắp cơ thể tuyệt đẹp trước đây của chàng trai, phủ lên một vài vết cắn là những vệt máu nay đã khô lại, sẫm màu dưới ánh đèn. Ông đã làm gì thế này? Điều mà ông chẳng bao giờ dám nghĩ tới là làm đau cậu bé của mình nhưng giờ thì xem kìa... ông sẽ chẳng bao giờ tha thứ bản thân bởi điều này mất. 

Trong khi Harry còn đang tự trách bản thân thì đôi mi khẽ động, Eggsy mở đôi mắt ngái ngủ nhìn Harry rồi mỉm cười "em có bỏ lỡ thứ gì không?"

Người đàn ông lắc đầu, ông nhẹ nhàng nâng cậu dậy, dịu dàng trong mọi cử động để đưa cậu vào phòng tắm, nơi bồn tắm nước nóng đang đợi sẵn.

Nếu có điều gì khiến Eggsy chết mê về ngôi nhà của Harry thì chắc cũng chỉ có mấy cái bồn tắm. Đủ rộng cho hai người lớn, nước nóng luôn sắn sàng và hơn hết là chính tay cậu đã thêm một cái khay để đựng đồ ăn vặt mỗi lần cậu định "ngủ đông" dưới làn nước ấm sau mỗi một nhiệm vụ khó khăn.

Harry bước vào trong và nhẹ nhàng xoay người cậu ngồi dựa lưng vào ngực mình, để chân cậu lên chân ông và người đàn ông khẽ mở chân cho nước có thể chạm đến nơi đó của cậu. Người Eggsy căng lên, cậu hít một hơi sâu để kìm cơn đau và cậu nhận thấy đôi môi mềm của Harry khẽ lướt trên vai "Shhhh.... sẽ ổn thôi"

Họ ngồi như thế một lúc lâu, âu yếm nhau dưới làn nước ấm. Harry nhẹ nhàng gột rửa những tàn tích còn dư trên người Eggsy và cậu nhắm mắt tận hưởng sự đụng chạm dễ chịu đó.

"Vậy chuyện là sao?" Eggsy bỗng lên tiếng "Em đã nhìn thấy cái tên hippy đó bắn ông, em còn thấy máu loang trên màn hình trước khi em sập chiếc laptop... vậy tại sao...??"

"Hmm... phải nói sao đây..." Harry quệt đi một vệt máu khô trên quai hàm Eggsy "thật ra hắn đã bắn trượt, Eggsy. Một mật vụ Kingsman sẽ phải học cách tính đường đạn đi chỉ nhờ vào nòng súng, thứ mà em đã áp dụng nhiều lần rồi ấy (lê mông đi cứu con tin, phải rồi - Eggsy nghĩ thầm) nhưng nếu lúc đó ta ngã xuống với một cái đầu hoàn toàn bình thường thì những gã lính bên cạnh sẽ đến kiểm tra. Vậy nên đã diễn thì phải diễn sâu một chút chứ" 

"Nhưng-"

"À, dĩ nhiên là ta đã tính sai một chút. Vậy nên 5 tháng qua ta đã phải ở bệnh viện dưới một cái tên khác và một trí nhớ bất ổn... đó là lí do vì sao ta không thể nhớ được mình là ai"

Eggsy khẽ cúi đầu thế nhưng Harry lại nắm thóp được cậu. Ông khẽ nâng đầu cậu lên và mỉm cười " Dù ta không nhớ được mình là ai, nhưng hình ảnh em là thứ rõ rất trong tâm trí để ta bám vào. Và giờ chúng ta ở đây, một lần nữa"

Eggsy vẫn im lặng nhìn người đàn ông lớn tuổi đang ôm lấy mình.

"Lúc đó ta đã nghĩ em chỉ là một hư ảnh, thứ gì đó không có thật. Thế nhưng hình ảnh của em cứ đảo qua đảo lại và rồi chúng ùa về ngày một rõ, và điều ta biết nếu có việc phải làm thì đó là tìm em, dù ta chẳng biết em là ai, liệu em có tồn tại,em có thể ở đâu hay chúng ta có quen nhau hay không... mọi câu hỏi ta có thể nghĩ ra chỉ có em, Eggsy" Harry nói với nụ cười hiền, nụ cười của Harry Hart mà cậu biết. Eggsy định mở miệng thế nhưng ông đã ngăn cậu lại "Thế rồi ta lang thang trên phố Savile Row và gặp lại một trong những đặc vụ Kingsman, Percival ấy. Cậu ta đưa ta về lại trụ sở và Merlin đã bí mật điều trị cho ta tại Berlin. Thật khó khăn trong những tuần đầu tiên, em biết đấy. Thế nhưng vì em, luôn luôn là vậy, nên ta đã phải gắng sức hết mình... và trong lần tập dượt cuối cùng, Tristian không may đã đập vào đầu ta khiến ta hôn mê trong 3 ngày. Thế nhưng tối đó ta tỉnh dậy, ta nhớ lại mọi thứ. Rằng ta là ai, em là ai, rằng ta yêu em nhiều thế nào, khao khát em ra sao. Tất cả đều ùa về khiến ta muốn nghẹt thở. Và ta đã nói với Merlin rằng ta đã sẵn sàng trở về London, về với em. Lúc đầu ông ta đã nói không nhưng sau rồi cũng phải đồng ý vì... em biết đấy, cái tính bảo thủ mà em hay cằn nhằn về ta." Ông phì cười rồi hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi đỏ đang khẽ run

"Em xin lỗi" đôi mắt xanh ngấn nước "lẽ ra em phải biết... lẽ ra em nên đi tìm... em xin lỗi, Harry, em xin lỗi" Eggsy òa khóc trong vòng tay của Harry, ông ôm lấy cậu và chờ cậu dịu xuống từng chút một. Họ lại chia sẻ với nhau một khoảng im lặng dể chịu khi Harry lau đi những giọt nước mắt đang trào ra của chàng trai trẻ và để Eggsy dụi và lòng bàn tay của mình như ngày xưa.

"Nước lạnh rồi, ta lên thôi" Harry khẽ nói vào tai cậu rồi đặt một cái hôn vào má trước khi bế cậu lên và bọc Eggsy trong một chiếc khăn tắm lớn. Họ quay về giường, chia sẻ cùng nhau chiếc khăn tắm, giúp nhau lau khô người và Harry quay lại nhà tắm để lấy thuốc bôi trên da. Ông nhanh chóng quay lại nhưng Eggsy đã gạt tay ông và chỉ vào những dấu hôn khắp cơ thể mình rồi mỉm cười "em yêu ông và những thứ này là để chứng minh rằng em là của ông" 

"Em biết rồi Merlin sẽ cằn nhằn ta đó chứ?" Nói vậy thôi chứ nụ cười vẫn toe toét trên mặt

"Hmm... nhưng em chẳng quan tâm. Em đoán ông ấy để em ở nhà chắc cũng vì lý do này" cậu cười, mặc chiếc áo ngủ rộng thùng thình của Harry và chiếm lấy một góc giường, chờ Harry nằm xuống cạnh mình. Người đàn ông ném một chiếc gối vào tủ để đồ rồi quay lại ôm lấy cậu bé của mình trong tay. Họ hôn nhau một lần nữa trong ánh sáng dịu nhẹ của cây đèn đọc sách. Eggsy vẫn thấy đau, nhưng lại là nỗi đau của sự hạnh phúc vô tận

\------End------


End file.
